disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vulcanus (Disgaea 4)
Re: Artina Spoilers Warning: Spoilers: I've heard that the reason for Vulcanus II's resemblance to Artina is because she is Artina, via reincarnation. Is this true? If so, go ahead and add it to the article, since the other D4 character articles we have so far don't stray from major spoilers (such as who killed Fuka, or who created DESCO and why)--Otherarrow 02:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes Vulcanus is Artina but not through Reincarntion. Its explained that its like the opposite of becoming a prinny. If you die and are a sinful person you go to the netherworld and work off your debt has a prinny but if your good and have a pure heart you go to Celestia and become an angel. Should we not change this article's name to Artina? The name was a fake name used by Artina to conceal herself tot he characters (Obviously not to the player), obviously since it even had a question mark in the end, and when her name is revealed, her names is automatically change both in battle, and in her bust to Artina. We should change the name and then add that she used the name Vulcanus throught most of the gameLaharl95 15:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Just as a fan of this series I think you shouldn't for spoilers sake. You don't want people who haven't learned this to she her real name and go "Who is that?" or "Artina is playable? Where is Vulcanus?" and then click and go "Wait, that's Vulcanus. Holy Sh**!" That is just a example I made of what could possibly happen. Final decision is yours. Well... you got a point there. but Spoiler should not really overpower official information. Besides, I seriously doubt there are many people who would not connect one with the other. Is not like Vulcanus Design was subtle at all. The moment she is shown on screen, Quote (The party just finished talking about Artina and then Vulcanus is shown for the first time telling herself that she feelt like someone has been talking about her.), it is fairly obvious she is Artina. Laharl95 22:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Even if her being Artina is made super obvious, she is credited as Vulcanus for the majority of the game. We don't have Midboss's page at his true identity. (though that may be a bad example as his true identity also has a page, though that may be a different case, since his true identity isn't nearly as blatant). The pagename stays.--Otherarrow 23:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, that is a bad example, because in Vyers case, no one ever call him Vyers, they call him midboss, yet the page in this wiki is Still Vyers. And in his case too, he has been in three games already as mid-boss with only Disgaea 1 hinting nearly subtly that he is Kricheskoy. In Vulcanus case, she does not take off a whole another identity for hundreds of years like Vyers did, instead she is revealed in her own game and all traces of her identity as Vulcanus are erase from the rest fo the game once she is revealed to be Artina. Vyers is never said straight out that he is kricheskoy and then changes his name to match accodingly, but Artina does. So I really believe we would change this page to Artina. If not now, then Later when keeping this page as Vulcanus so not to spoil players is not longer needed. Laharl95 23:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, Disgaea 4's DLC heavily hints Midboss's true identity (In a weird, reverse way). Regardless, unlike Midboss, who is implied to be a weird demon-reincarnation thing, Artina's case is literally just her using an alias that she made up on the spot. She is identified as Vulcanus for the majority of the game. Besides, changing the article name wouldn't be fair to people who haven't gotten that far in the game. We cannot assume that because we have already played through the game that everyone else has. If we change the article, we will have people complaining on this very talkpage about how we are "spoiling" them. The article name stays. Final verdict.--Otherarrow 02:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse for intruding once again, but is it not the point of a character bio page to be an spoiler in and all itself? If playes don't want to be spoiled, they should not come here in the first place XP Laharl95 02:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Appearance in Disgaea Dimension 2 I was wondering for Artina's appearance in Disgaea D2 to call her Vulcanus or Artina when making the Other Appearances section. Usually, the Other Appearances section would be near the end at the page; readers who skip the Story section and read the Other Appearances section at the end would be spoiled about Vulcanus's identity. The game's trophy list refers to her as Artina and she even calls herself Artina after you beat her in the Post Game. Should she still be called Vulcanus or should a spoiler template be placed or put Other Appearances section somewhere else?DragoniteX1 (talk) 20:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Is DD2 even out yet? I think it's a bit too soon for us to be getting any information on the post game outside the leaked achievement list, let alone reliable ones. When the game does come out, check to see what she is credited as in game. EDIT: The game is indeed out. In Japan. So my bad.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :She is credited as Artina, not Vulcanus. The trophy for beating her refers to her as Artina and after you defeat her in the Post Game, she will call herself Artina. I have been watching a livestream on Twitch TV of a user playing through Disgaea D2 and the Post Game(I didn't spoil the main story for myself) and I have been seeing the new gameplay mechanics such as the Cheats Shop and Item Sea.DragoniteX1 (talk) 12:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't mean in dialouge or in achievements. I mean in game. In her stat box, is she credited as Artina there?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, the kanji used for her stat box in Disgaea D2 could be translated to "Arutina"(Artina) and it matches the same kanji used for her Japanese name in Disgaea 4. I don't actually know Japanese but I compared two Japanese videos(one for Disgaea 4 and Dimension 2) and it uses the same kanji for her true name. You can see her Post Game fight in Disgaea D2 here(fight starts at 7:52 mark): http://www.twitch.tv/moruid/b/b380743303 ::DragoniteX1 (talk) 23:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then. Use Artina there then. As for the page name, I dunno if this would effect things.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC)